The Goddess And The Swordsman! Maria Godfry and Damira Yixel!
At a place called Belege Village Announcer: And the winner of Belege Village's swordsmanship tournament is..... Man 1: '''Its obviously that Yixel guy. '''Announcer: DAMIRA YIXEL! Damira: Thank you, Thank you, Damira goes over to the announcer and takes the trophy. Damira: 'I am very glad to get this award. '''Damira's Thoughts: '(No way, This isn't what I want.) Damira left the arena and walked around the village. Meanwhile Maria Godfry is on a ship sailing her way into the village . 'Crew Member one:'Captain we are making our way into a unknown island aproval to set anchor. 'Maria Godfry:'We can stop here this island looks interesting. Damira sees Maria 'Damira: '''what a beauty... ''Damira approaches the ship 'Maria: '''Who are you peasant.... '''Damira: '''I am Damira Yixel. And you Milady? '''Maria:'Iam Maria Godfry the Goddess of the Sea. And I am not your lady ( Maria Looks Damira up and Down) you dont seem worthy of my time. (Maria Laughs Slightly) 'Damira: '''You seem to be quite Prideful Milady. ''Damira frowns 'Damira: '''I believe you are a pirate? I am way more powerful then you think my dear. Want to check? ''Damira draws Mizu-Akuma '''Maria: You really dont want to Try Me ( Transforms into her full Danu Danu no Mi,Model: Ganga Form and grows four arms and skins turns green ) Iam I beautiful now ( she smiles sadistically) Damira: 'Please, You think that is amazing... ''Mizu-Akuma morphs into a strange beast which is sucking in a lot of air '''Damira: Meet Mizu-Akuma The Charbydis. Mizu-Akuma sucks in a lot of air and is pulling maria towards it. Maria: 'Water Gaiser '' (She spits out a huge gaiser of water at Damira ) she then runs at damira then does a boxing combo with a four of here arms that sends damira flying many feet back into the nearest building. '''Maria: you are no match for me you peasant... Mizu-Akuma appeYars behind Maria and swallows her whole Damira: '''This is a fight I think I will enjoy. You know what Ms. Godfry, You aren't half bad. '''Maria: Keep your eyes on the price ('' She appears behind damira and grabs him and tosses him up then she hops up and creates a sword out of river water and Slices damira several time's then axe kicks him down to the ground.'' Damira is sent flying away, then he quickly recovers and Mizu-Akuma becomes a sword again. Damira: 'Wow you're good! But I'm better... ''Damira draws tsuchi-akuma and a man is standing next to Damira. 'Tsuchi-Akuma: '''What do you need now Damira? ''He sees Maria. '''Tsuchi-Akuma: You there, girl, You know Damira likes you? Damira: '''Shut up and do your job baka. ''Maria:(Thinks to herself) time to stop playing around ( She punches the ground and creates a huge wave of river water which engulf Damira )'' Damira gets blasted away, but Tsuchi-Akuma opens A giant flaming hole from under Maria '''Maria: (She Smirks) She is pulled in quickly as the dark vortex sucks her in She pulls her katana and jams it in the ground and grips on to it '' ''Damira kicks her into the pit Damira: Bye Bye Maria Grabs Damira's legs and drags him into the pit with her tsuchi kicks her off and watches what she will do next ''Maria: Water geysar '' She spits a Huge geysar of water out of her mouth at damira which sends damira crashing to the ground. Damira recovers and runs up to maria before she falls, he picks up her hand and lifts her up. Damira: You ok? Looks confused '' '''Maria: '''You you....Saved Me why you could of won but you chose to save me why? '''Damira:' I don't kill. And you are a real beauty. I like you. Maria: You are a Really nice person and a Great Fighter It would Be nice to have someone like you in my crew. Damira: I don't really have a crew anyway, I could join, if that is what you wish. Maria: '''yes i would like for you to join my crew . Would Be nice to have a First mate '''Damira: Thanks. Damira smiles Damira: '''Do you know where a certain sword is? '''Maria: '''Why? '''Damira: It is a legendary sword which I need for my collection. It's called Densetsu No Kyodaina Akuma No Katta. Damira takes out 8 of his swords. Damira: I just need this one to finish the legend collection. Then I can freely call myself a good samurai. Maria: it looks like you already have a good collection of swords. Damira: yeah, but to get The title of the greatest samurai, I need to collect 10 more. As childish as it may sound, that's my goal. And the sword I mentioned is next. damira looks straight at Maria. Damira: can you help? Maria: Yes I Can Damira: well then, let's be on our way!!! THE END!!! Category:Inushima Category:Lixis10 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories